Christmas Suprises
by GingerAngel80
Summary: Jace is on the verge of exposing everything before the day comes ...will he do what he has to do... Or will he regret his decision. Meanwhile Clary Isabelle and Maia all discover some shocking news. Read on to find out more.
1. The Apartment

Jace jumped from the top of the apartments staircase and landed with grace. If Clary did that Jace would catch her at the bottom - hoping not to break her fall. He strode toward the brightly lit kitchen and grabbed Clary by the waist to turn her away from the sink and kiss her. They were the most adorable couple of teenagers in New York.

"Hey beautiful,whatcha doin?" Jace asked.

"Oh, you know the usual stuff women do around the house when they're bored." Clary replied.

"Oh, I forgot Izzy wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go shopping with her and Maia today."

"We went yesterday and we went in about 50 different shops. And Iz didn't find anything she liked."

"Well if you go you can get the Christmas presents for everyone since it is CHRISTMAS in two days and you have bought nothing yet ... For me." Clary sighed.

"I knew it you had been looking for your present. By the way we come as a package so it's we and not me."

"Oh do we now?" Jace kissed Clary on the forehead and gave her his wallet to go buy some things with Izzy hoping she would go out so he could go out aswell and buy a few extra items.

"Right. I'll just have a shower,get dressed and then I'll be off."

"You are already dressed."

"This is Izzy we are talking about if I go out dressed in rags she'll go crazy!" She headed up the stairs to go to the bathroom when she took a detour to the toilet straight away. She pulled her hair back and bent over the toilet. What was going on?

"Clary are you ok?" Jace said as he hurried up the stairs.

"Yeah. I'm fine it must have been something in the curry last night." She flushed the toilet and stepped into the shower waiting for the hot water of Niagara Falls to drip from the shower head. Unfortunately she had to jump out a couple of times to go to the washed her hair in a a Strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner and grabbed the towel from the floor and stepped out the shower looking clean. She picked out a blue tank top,a brown,leather suede jacket,blue jeans and brown wedges with her Prada Fringe purse. She walked down the stairs to grab her phone when there was a knock on the door. It was Isabelle raring to go in her black dress,fishnet tights,red high heels that made her ankles look thinner and a white jacket.

"You ready?"

"Yeah let me just grab my phone and we'll go pick Maia up." She turned and bumped into Jace and he was holding her pink phone.

"Thank you." She tried to grab it but he pulled it away when she stepped forward and he kissed her on her blood red lips, which left a stain on his lips.

"Seriously Jace." Isabelle exclaimed.

"See ya tonight. What are we having for tea?Noodles?" Clary asked.

"Whatever, ya, have fun!" Jace closed the door after Clary and Isabelle had gone down the driveway and drove off in Isabelle's car. He quickly got his coat on and climbed in his car ready to go to the Institute.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks guys for picking me up from here. I thought I would have got back to the Institute but I fell asleep at Jordan's." Maia said as she stumbled into the car.

"No the mall?" Isabelle asked.

"Too the mall!" Clary screamed. She had never been excited to shop before with Isabelle but Isabelle didn't seem to mind she was singing One Directions new song 'Midnight Memories'.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace reached the Institute in five minutes. He stepped through the door and walked towards the elevator when he heard a voice coming from the Steeple.

"Jace Herondale." It was only Luke."What a surprise. We never see you around since you got a new place with Clary. How is she by the way?"

"Clary's fine I actually came here to talk to you and Joceyln.I wanted to ask your permission before I actually ..."

"Oh. Well come have a seat." He gestured his hand to the seat next to him and Jace sat where instructed.

" I came to talk to you about Clary. Erm...gosh I thought this would be easier erm... I want to ask your permission to marry Clary."

Luke said nothing and just give Jace a hug. "Of course." Jace was relieved he thought it would be harder but it turned out it wasn't." You know Jace at first I had the wrong impression of you. I thought you were one of those bad boys that slept with every girl that hit on them but now when I see you with Clary and I see her happy, I am happy too."

"Thank you it means a lot. I was wondering if Jocelyn and Mum could come to pick out the ring."

" .Let me go get them for you and you can tell them what you are planning to do on the way there."

Jace sat and waited until the glass elevator pinged and Jocelyn and Maryse walked out.

"Jace are you alright? Luke said you needed us to come somewhere with you?" Jocelyn looked straight into Jaces' gaze.

"Right yes erm lets go. I'll tell you on the way."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm just nipping in here I'll meet you in Forever 21!" Clary called out to Izzy and Maia who seemed to barley notice she was gone and walked into the next store. Clary walked down the aisles shaking until she finally found what she was looking for. She walked towards the counter girl and paid and then walked it to the bathroom gasping for air.

She waited in the toilets pacing back and forth until it bleeped. POSTITIVE! Clary's heart was in her mouth. She flipped out her phone and called Isabelle.

"Hello, Clary."

"Isabelle. I need you and Maia to come to the bathroom something bad has happened. Really bad!"

"We're on our way."

She put her phone back into her pocket and sat praying,waiting for Izzy and Maia to show up. They did they came barging in through the toilets gasping for air thinking that Clary had been attacked but she hadn't.

"Clary. Where are you?" Maia said. Clary opened the door to the toilet and stepped out showing a brave face.

"You can't tell Jace anything. Promise me you won't, both of you."

"We promise. Clary tell us what's going on!" Isabelle was gasping for air considering she had just ran in high heels.

Clary shrugged."I'm pregnant."

"You're certain?" Maia asked.

"Yeah. I had problems this morning when I started being sick in the toilet but I thought nothing of it. But then I did it again and I needed to be sure so I bought one and it's positive."

"When are you going to tell Jace?" Isabelle asked.

"Tomorrow hopefully."

"That's CHRISTMAS day!" Maia squealed.

"I know."

"Oh my god I'm going to be an auntie." Isabelle screamed and hugged Maia jumping up and down." We need to buy loads of clothes for sure but not pink or blue yet so yellows,greens and whites."

"Ok let's go then."


	5. Chapter 5

"Jace." Maryse stared into her sons eyes from the side.

"I've already asked Luke and he gave me permission. Jocelyn ... I would like to marry your daughter."

Jocelyn looked speechless. "If Luke is happy with it. Then I'm happy with it. I just want best for my daughter and that she is happy and I see she is happy with you."

"Thank you it means a lot." Jace was parked the car and walked his soon to be mother in law and his mother to the jewellers.

"When are you planning on proposing?" Maryse asked.

"Christmas Day."

"That's tommorow!"

"That's why we are picking up the ring today so I can wrap it up before she gets home and place it under the tree. Also we need to pick some other things up and I need your opinion in it Jocelyn"

It took several hours before they chose the right ring for Clary. A 14 carat emerald ring. Jace was pleased, so was Maryse and Jocelyn was the happiest of all. They climbed back in the car and drove to their next destination.

Clary had picked out loads of presents for the whole family. A shimmering coat for Magnus. A jumper for Alec. Knee high boots for Isabelle. A knecklace for Maia. A bracelet for Maryse and her mother. A Rolex for Luke,Jordan and Robert. And a gift card for Simon since he was unpredictable at times. For Jace a ring with the letter H on to represent Herondale and her news. She also had Noodles for dinner. She was excited for Christmas.


	6. Christmas

It was CHRISTMAS day! Clary awoke and tumbled out of bed,trying to not wake Jace, and got dressed. She then went to Jaces' side of the bed and whispered in his ear.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Jace groaned and pulled Clary over him and onto the bed. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and she dug into his bare chest.

"Is it that time already?" Jace asked. He was shaking but Clary didn't notice she was too shaking worrying what he might say.

"Come on. Unless you want me to open my present without you there?" She tugged his hand gesturing for him to get up and he did,eventually. They reached the Christmas tree and Clary noticed a small box with her name on it, she reached to grab it and then Jace got to it first and handed it to her. As soon as she tore the wrapping paper open Jace gestured toward the window and it was snowing! A White gawked in amazement then Jace took her present out of her hand and opened with caution and turned the box to Clary and knelt down,

"Clarissa Fray, I love you with all my heart and I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend than you you are so perfect and I never want to let you go. Clary will you marry me?" Jace looked and Clary and she started to cry. He held her and she whispered,

"YES!" He was so happy he kissed her on her smooth lips and placed the ring on her finger." Now for your presents." She reached and grabbed the small box first and handed it to him. He opened it with grace and and hugged Clary. She seemed a little surprised.

"Oh my gosh. The ring it has a H on it for Herondale. Clary this is beautiful. Thank you so much."

"There is something else. Here see for yourself." She handed him the long box and he opened it and held it in his hands.

"You're pregnant Clary."

"I know with your baby. I went to the chemist in town and I got it. Isabelle and Maia already know and Isabelle is so excited she bought a gazillion outfits..."she noticed Jace looking down and not looking up" Jace are you..are you crying? Come here it's ok. Shhhhhhhhh."He was held in her arms for a few moments until Clary thought something was wrong she let go of him and looked him in the eyes."Jace. Jace. Look at me it's ok." He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up on the couch on his knee.

"I love you more than anything in the world. I will love our baby if that is you keep it." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes and she pressed their foreheads together and did nosey-noses with him.

"Of course I will. This is our baby Jace and we are going to have to tell your family and mine today at dinner. You can announce the engagement and I'll stand up with you all the way and announce the baby news. We are going to be one little happy family. All three of us."

"Well four technically."

"What do you mean?"

" here girl" Jace whistled and out came a little Yorkshire terrier. It had blue eyes as clear as the sky and a black nose as black as a witches cat. Clary picked the dog up and placed her on her lap and stroked behind the dogs ears." I went down to the adoption centre yesterday with your mum and mine and Jocelyn said you have wanted a Yorkshire Terrier since you were 4 years old so I donated some money toward the charity and they let me choose a dog and a name for it so I chose Adele because it's your middle name."

"Jace I don't know what to say. My gift compared to yours, yours wins!"

"No you win. You have given me the best present anyone could possibly give me, a new addition to the family, our family."

"Come on you need to get dressed I'll have to go in my car and you'll have to go in your car."

"Why?"

"I won't be able to fit everything in on just the back seats since my car only has a small boot. So I'll have to use yours."

"I thought you might say that come with me after I have got dressed." Jace lightly pounced up the wooded staircase and then came racing down like a child all dressed. He gave Clary her coat and he placed his on, with his wooly hat,his wooly scarf and his wooly gloves. He opened the door and grabbed the pink car keys off the hook. Clary ran up to the big pink rover at the edge if the paving and beckoned Jace to come forward. He walked up the path and gave her the keys. She pressed the button and pulled the door handle and she was so happy the. Seats were personalised! It said 'Clary Herondale'. Jace raced back inside to grab all the presents for everyone and placed them into the boot. He clambered in the passenger side and shut the door and Clary sat in the drivers seat still staring and touching all of the amazing features in her brand new car.

"Do you like it?" Jace asked bewildered.

"I don't like it I love it! Thank you Jace so much." She turned to lightly press her lips against Jace's and turned the key into the glowing ignition. She pressed her foot down lightly and headed off for the Institute.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alexander Lightwood!Get down here now!Clary and Jace are arriving and you aren't even here. You too Magnus!" Isabelle laughed loud at the sight of her brother when he came down, he was wearing reindeer antlers and a Christmas jumper with lederhosen underneath." By the name of the angel what has happened?" She kept scoffing.

"Magnus got me these for Christmas and I promised him I would wear them." Alec said.

" erm ... Go tell Magnus he needs to be dressed and you need to give your presents to Maia as I have sorted them out into piles and tell Magnus to wear pants please." Alec chuckled and walked to his and Magnus' room.

Clary opened her car door and grabbed the presents out of the back with Jace helping her along the way. He opened the door to the Institute and then a 'ho,ho,ho' came from a gold bell at the top of the door.

"Isabelle." Clary thought. They walked into the neatly decorated elevator and waited for the Ping they stepped out and where greeted by a few Warlocks and Werewolves this whole place had changed. The Werewolves took their coats,hats,scarfs and gloves and placed them on a hangers with the name Clace on them. The Warlocks took the presents to the living room whilst Clary and Jace walked hand in hand to Isabelle.

"Gosh Izzy you have your hands full." Jace chuckled.

"Oh good you two are here. Erm ... You missed everything really. Lucky. You can go and sit in the living room on the ...let me see...beige sofa labelled 'Clace'."

"Thanks." Jace and Clary walked to the beige sofa only to be greeted by her mother and hugged Clary at the first moment she saw her walk hand in hand with Jace.

"Clarissa you're here. I've missed you so much. How are you?"

"I'm fine Mom nothing to worry about."

" have to see you later hoped you liked the present. You are one lucky girl Clarissa.."

"Bye." Jocelyn walked over to the pack of Shadowhunters walking through the door and greeted them.

"Seriously. Do you know what's wrong with her?" Clary turned towards Jace.

"Well maybe she knows."

"You told her?"

"Well I asked for her permission and then she helped me pick out the ring. Which suits you perfectly." Jace held her hand again and kissed her pale skin.

"We suit perfectly." Clary placed her head on Jace's shoulder just as Izzy walked in and told everyone what was happening. Clary wasn't really paying any attention she was too nervous about what her mum and Luke were going to say about the pregnancy. Finally they started opening their presents alphabetically by last name so Clary was 5th. She opened a few presents and thanked Magnus and Alec for the bracelets although one looked really small.

"There is one for you and one for someone else." He said. Clary wondered if he already knew I mean he is a Warlock.

She thanked Izzy for the Victoria Secret present. Maia and Jordan had bought her a baby doll which was a humour joke and a necklace saying Clary. Her parents had bought her an early wedding present. Jace's parents had bought her and Jace a weekend trip to Los Angeles with Alec and Magnus, Izzy and Simon and Maia and Jordan.

"Thank you everyone for your presents."

"Wait there's one more?" Izzy passed the present over to Clary and she opened it to find a necklace and a pair of earrings in. Clary noticed a note she read it and fled the room crying with Jace,Izzy and Jocelyn behind her. She grabbed her coat and ran out the door only to be stopped by Jace in front of her. She drop little droplets on his new shirt and hugged him.

"Clary. Why did you run out like that? Are you ok?" Jace looked worried.


	8. Chapter 8

He placed her close to his chest and she grabbed hold of the shirt he was wearing more strongly. She was supposed to be happy but she wasn't.

"Will you give me and Jace a minute please?" Everyone backed away that was near."That present ... It was from ... Sebastian. It said ' see you and your little happy family on the other side' seriously Jace if it means us and" she stopped and pointed down to her stomach." Then I have to move away to stop you from getting hurt. Jace you know I love you but if Sebastian is waiting for US then we will have to wait apart. I'll stay here or move away and you go home but I can't live in fear. I cant hide away from a run away demon but you are much stronger than me I'm getting weaker by the minute and if I don't do something, it could wreck our lives. Jace."

"Wait for me I'm coming with you..."

"No Jace I'm not going anywhere yet. I might need to be with you for protection here were we are safe but when I leave home I might come here or I might go to Idris and run on the Consul but for the time being I need you Jace. I need you." Clary pulled Jace's neck down and kissed him very hard on the lips, he kissed back and eventually they were locked in an embrace. They both let go at the same time and held hands.

"Come on." Jace pulled." Let's get in there they'll think we have been having a fight cause we've taken this long." He took her hand in his and walked to the living room everyone sat there staring waiting for them to tell them what was wrong but Clary didn't want all of them to know just yet.


	9. The News

"Izzy,Alec,Mum,Luke,Magnus,Maryse,Robert will you come with me.I need to talk to you outside alone." Clary led them out of the living room and shut the door behind them." That present was from Sebastian. He's waiting for me and Jace and someone else too."

"The demon spawn! What do you mean by you and Jace and someone else too?" Maryse asked.

"I am pregnant. I didn't want you too find out about the pregnancy thing yet but it had to come out eventually." Isabelle hugged Jace and whispered in his ear unfortunately for him Clary heard and guessed what she said because as she finished Jace snuggled his head into the side of her head and kissed her ear. Everyone knew and she was happy everyone were happy for her and Jace.


End file.
